1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of clean room processing and, more particularly, to a bag enclosure for containing particulate contamination from gas cylinders during clean room use and general pressure cylinder protection and identification.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gas cylinders are employed in numerous applications. While the applications disclosed herein are directed to clean room usage of such cylinders, other applicable usage can range from home use propane bottles to very high pressure gas applications for welding or other manufacturing and health care uses. The combination of cylinder mass and pressure cycling and release makes the cylinders subject to condensation issues with associated corrosion and contamination as well as chipping or cracking of the paint or other coatings on the cylinders. Particularly where these cylinders are in use in clean room applications, such as in the semiconductor manufacturing industry, contamination caused by particulates shed from these cylinders can be of concern.
It is therefore desirable to provide a system to prevent particulate contamination from gas cylinders. It is further desirable that the system prevent or reduce condensation on gas cylinder surfaces. It is also desirable that the system be easily configured for various gas bottle sizes and be easily installable and removable while being robust in construction for use with multiple cylinders.